The Lie
by Shuhei's Shining Princess
Summary: Read the story to find out what it is all about! (Bang) Ow! what did you do that for Rangiku? You are supposed to write a better summary than this. And besides it was only a book and you have a hard head anyways.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's works. If you do not recognize a name then it is an Original Character. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 1**

The deer lowered its head, grabbing a mouthful of grass, knowing this could be its last. Not far from it an arrow had been notched onto a drawn bowstring, ready to be released, ready to kill its prey. Sea grean eyes, set on a fair face, sighted the arrow onto its target. The owner to the blue eyes took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she had been taught. Suddenly, before the Elvin maiden could let her arrow loose, the deer looked up in fear before taking off.

Turning to the North, the maiden listened to the sound of heavy footsteps. Placing the arrow back into her quiver, she headed North to investigate. Coming over a hill she looked down at a terrible sight. A pack of Orcs were running freely through the edge of Lorien's woods.

Anger clouded her eyes and hardened her jaw. The Elf maiden notched an arrow once more, preparing to kill her prey. A different prey than that morning. This time the Elf's prey wasn't a deer, but several Orcs. She released her arrow to find its mark, the neck of the foul beast. Running to another tree, she notched another arrow and let it fly also.

The Elf maiden continued running to different trees, dodging arrows and returning fire. As she fired at the last Orc, she sighed. Her victory was short lived however. An arrow flew and struck her in the side. Reaching behind her, she grabbed the second to last arrow in her quiver. Notching it she pulled the bowstring to the ready. Searching with her eyes and listening with her ears, she searched for the foul beast who dared to live and breath.

An Orc walked around several trees, exposing himself as he searched for the person who would dare defy Lord Saurom. The Elf let her arrow fly. She watched as it struck true, finally killing the last Orc.

Looking down she grabbed the shaft of the Orc arrow and snapped it in two, leaving the arrow head in her body. Starting to walk in the direction she hoped was home, she spoke in Elvish, praying she would make it in time.

0000000000

"When will we leave this blasted forest?" a red haired Dwarf asked, "We have been walking through this forest for two blasted days and we haven't seen one blasted living creature."

A dark brown haired man, who was leading them through the forest, turned to look at the Dwarf. "It takes several days to get to the heart of Lorien, Gimli."

"Something approaches." This time it was a tall blond haired Elvin youth that spoke.

The dark haired man walked up to the Elf, "From what direction Legolas?"

Legolas nodded in the direction light foot steps were coming from. The man stood next to Legolas. Legolas glanced over at him, "Aragorn," the man looked at Legolas, "it is something light of foot."

Aragorn nodded before turning back to the group. Gimli and four hobbits were sitting on the ground building a fire. A light red haired man stood off to the side.

"We will camp here for the night." Aragorn said.

"That's good. I was beginning to think we would be walking even into the night." said the medium brown haired Hobbit.

"Aragorn would have stopped to let us eat Pippin." a light haired Hobbit said as he started to dig through his bag. He paused. Looking up at Aragorn, he said, "We don't have enough meat for all of us Aragorn."

Aragorn walked over, "What do we have left, Sam?"

Sam spread out the remains of their provisions, "Do you think there is any fresh game in this forest?"

Legolas walked up and holding onto his bow looked at Aragorn, "I'll go see if I can find anything."

Aragorn stood up, "Take Merry with you."

Legolas shook his head, "He'll be too noisy."

"Better him than any of the others." Aragorn laid his hand on Legolas' shoulder, "He'll also be more help than Frodo or Pippen." Aragorn leaned close to Legolas and whispered, "Also see if you can find out what is out there."

0000000000

Holding onto a tree for support, the maiden watched as the Elf youth and Hobbit walked through the forest. The poison had taken effect faster than what she had thought. Notching her arrow, she stepped out and drew her bow, pointing it at the youth.

Legolas quickly drew his bow at the sudden movement. Merry stopped behind him and gasped. Standing beforethem was an Elvin maiden. Merry thought she was Nimrodel brought back to life. But then Merry noticed her skin was pale and sweat was on her brow.

"Why does a Woodland Elf and a Hobbit travel through Lorien's woods?" The Elf maiden asked in Elvish.

Merry looked at Legolas in confusion. "What did she say?"

Legolas didn't say anything. He noticed the maiden's eyes were filled with pain, her face pale, and the slight tremble in her hands. Lowering his bow, he said in man's tongue, "We are friends of Aragorn, son of Arathorn. We are camped not far from here."

The maiden lowered her bow when Legolas mentioned Aragorn. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were Aragorn's friends." the maiden put her bow and arrow away. Turning back the way she came from, she smiled back at Merry and Legolas. "I hope you find what you are searching for."

She turned back to head deeper into the forest. Taking a step forward she collapsed, falling to her side. Legolas went to her side, followed by Merry.

"What's wrong Legolas?" Merry asked as Legolas turned the woman onto her back.

Reaching for her side, Legolas touched the arrow's shaft. "She was shot by Orcs. Probably the ones that had been trailing us." He brought his bloody fingers to his nose. Scoffing in disgust, he picked her up. "They used poison."

Trotting after Legolas, Merry asked in concern, thinking about what had happened to Frodo on Weathertop, "Will she be all right?"

"If Sam still has some herbs, one of them ought to draw out the poison." Legolas said, answering Merry's question.

0000000000

"What is taking that Elf so long?" Gimli asked as he smoked his pipe.

Aragorn turned towards the fire. He had been staring off into the oncoming darkness where Legolas and Merry had vanished, "He might have had to go a fair distance to find game."

"I knew we shouldn't have sent Merry with him." Boromir said as he carved at a stick.

Frodo, Sam, and Pippin looked at each other. Frodo looked back at Aragorn, "You don't think something happened to them do you, Aragorn?"

Aragorn looked at Frodo in reasurance, "They'll be fine. Legolas is with him. And Legolas informed me before we stopped that the Orcs were no longer following us."

Frodo looked up into Aragorn's eyes. Smiling, he said, "You're right. Merry will be safe with Legolas."

Aragorn stood up and looked towards Sam. He was about to say something when they heard a shout. Boromir and Aragorn drew their swords. Frodo, Sam, and Pippin stood together in fear. Gimli grabbed his ax.

"Bring them to my ax and I'll cut them to pieces." Gimli said as he rotated his ax.

Aragorn squinted, looking deep into the forest. Using the moonlight to see, he noticed Legolas and Merry hurrying towards them. Seeing Legolas carrying something, he sheathed his sword and rushed over.

Seeing the maiden, Aragorn asked, "What happened Legolas?"

"She apparently killed the Orcs that had been tailing us." Legolas looked at Aragorn in anguish, "She's been poisoned."

Aragorn rushed back to the camp, followed closely by Legolas and Merry. Digging through Sam's supply of herbs, he pulled up a familiar plant. He turned to look at Sam.

"It's athelis. I thought we might need some more of it." Sam said.

"Good thinking." Aragorn started to chew some as he opened her tunic around the wound.

Merry held her hands, "Aragorn, they're getting cold."

Aragorn grabbed the arrow shaft and pulled it out. Removing the athelis from his mouth he placed it into the wound, "Don't you die on me now Celebriel."

Merry and the other three Hobbits looked at him in surprise. Pippin asked what all four of them were thinking, "You know her?"

Aragorn continued packing the wound, "Yes she is Lady Galadriel's and Lord Celeborn's daughter. Younger sister to Lady Celebrian, Lord Elrond's wife." he bound the wound tightly with strips of bandages. "But because of the increasing darkness, she was not raised by the Lord and Lady. She was raised by my good friend, Haldir and his wife."

Merry looked at him, "Why?"

"Haldir's wife was barren. Unable to conceive. Lady Galadrial took pity on them and allowed them to raise her second daughter." Aragorn held Celebriel's head up, forcing her to drink some of the boiled athelis.

"When I first saw her, I thought she was Nimrodel. The Elf maid Legolas was telling us about." Merry said as Aragorn covered Celebriel with a blanket.

Aragorn looked down at her, "She is beautiful." Aragorn turned to look at Legolas and spoke in Elvin, "Even though we are in the woods of Lorien, I would like you to keep watch first."

Legolas nodded, "I understand."

As they settled down for the night, they didn't notice that high in the trees they were being watched.

0000000000

Aragorn opened his eyes to quiet voices. Slipping out of his blankets, he noticed Boromir had taken over the watch. Legolas and Merry were sitting with Celebriel and were talking quietly. Walking over, he laid his hand on Celebriel's forehead.

Merry looked at him, "She isn't going to make it, is she?"

Aragorn shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not. Not unless we can get her to Lorien's healers."

Suddenly, drawn arrows appeared in their faces. A blond haired Elf appeared in the fire light in front of Aragorn. Gimli woke and seeing the arrows pointing at him he said, "Aragorn, I think we are in trouble."

The Elf who was standing in front of Aragorn said, "The Dwarf was breathing so loud we could have shot him."

Aragorn stood and spoke in Elvish, "Celebriel is hurt bad Haldir. We need to move quickly."

Haldir looked at Aragorn, "I know." Aragorn looked at him questioningly, "She has the same gift as Lady Galadriel." Aragorn nodded as Haldir bent over Celebriel. Touching her fever-ridden face, Haldir scooped her up and spoke swiftly in Elvish to the other Elves, "Stay with them and guide them."

Merry grabbed Haldir's tunic, "Where are you taking her?"

Aragorn laid his hand on Merry's shoulder. Aragorn shook his head when Merry looked up at him. Haldir looked at the young Hobbit. Finally he spoke, "You may come with me but we must make haste."

Legolas bent down and said, "Hurry Merry. Climb on and I will carry you."

Haldir and Legolas took off swiftly, carrying their burdens, leaving the others to come at a slower pace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's works. If you do not recognize a name then it is an Original Character. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 2**

Legolas and Merry watched from the doorway as the elves worked feverishly on Celebriel. They were soon joined by Aragorn and Haldir. Aragorn and the rest of the company had joined them the day before. Legolas glanced over at their approach, but then turned back towards the healers.

Haldir noticed the grief in Legolas' eyes. As he stood next to him, Legolas asked in his native tongue, "Has she been taken?"

Haldir raised his eyebrows in suspicion. He gave Legolas' question some thought before responding. Relaxing his stance, he answered, "No, she took an oath."

Legolas looked at Haldir, "What kind of oath?"

"An oath that she would never give her hand in marriage unless they could truly make her happy." Haldir explained. Legolas was about to say something, but Haldir interuppted, "he has to make her eyes smile and her laugh ring through the trees like bells." Haldir sighed as he closed his eyes and brought his hand to his forehead. "many elvin youth have tried, but all have failed. They have finally given up on meeting her expectations."

Aragorn spoke then, "Come my friends, we won't get anything accomplished here. The elvin healers will let us know if anything changes." he guided his two friends to the others of the company as Haldir followed.

0000000000

The next day as they sat in silence an elf maiden came walking up. Legolas stood and bowed. The others followed suit.

"Our lady has requested your presence at dinner this evening." the elf said as she bowed.

Aragorn strode forward and took the elf's hand. Bowing over it, he said, "We would be honored and we will gladly accept the Lady Galadriel's invitation to dinner."

That evening they sat down at the table after Galadriel and Celeborn were seated. When everyone had eaten their fill, Galadriel was starting to ask a question when one of the healers strode hurriedly over. Bending down the elf whispered into the lady's ear. Aragorn and Legolas watched as her face changed to one filled with joy.

Turning to Everyone she stood up and held her hands up. Smiling she said, "Come, Celebriel has finally awoken."

The fellowship stood and followed Galadriel and Celeborn to the Healer Home. Walking through the door, Galadriel glided to Celebriel's bedside. Watching her approach, Celebriel smiled. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Galadriel cupped Celebriel's face in her hands. Leaning forward she kissed her forehead.

Seeing the fellowship standing with Celeborn at the door, Celebriel asked Galadriel in elvish, "Who are these?"

Galadriel smiled fondly. Turning to the group, she waved them forward. The hobbits were staring opened mouth at the two elves. They were overcome with awe at the beauty of Galadriel and Celebriel. Closing their mouths they obeyed and walked closer to the bed. Aragorn introduced them as they bowed in turn. Celebriel dipped her head in courtesy. After they had been introduced and Merry and Pippin were telling her stories of the Shire and their adventures at her request, Aragorn sensed her tiredness.

Bowing he said, "We should let you rest, Lady Celebriel."

Celebriel nodded after seeing the hour. Galadriel and Celeborn had already retired for the night. "I will be rested tomorrow. I would like to hear the rest of your adventures."

Aragorn nodded. Turning the company left. Legolas stayed. Merry looked over his shoulder along with Pippin. They followed Boromir out of the room followed by Aragorn. Aragorn placed his hands on the two hobbit's shoulders. They looked up at him.

Giving them a small smile he said, "Don't worry. You'll be able to see her tomorrow."

0000000000

The next evening after Legolas had returned from seeing Celebriel, Pippin got a brilliant idea. Aragorn was letting them to far from the campsite that the elves had let them camp at, so they hadn't seen all of Lorien wood yet. He figured they could make a game of it and explore. Aragorn didn't even let them leave to see Celebriel unless he or Legolas was with them.

"I have an idea." Pippin said as he stood up excitedly.

Merry and the others looked at Pippin. "What are you thinking?" Merry asked as he lit his pipe.

Pippin placed his hands on his hips as he smiled, "Why don't we play a game."

Sam looked at him suspiciously, "What kind of game?"

Pippin crossed his arms, "A treasure hunt."

"A treasure hunt?" Sam asked exasperated. Only children played that game. But thinking about it, Pippin was the youngest of the group. Sam figured he might get bored easliy.

"Yes." Pippin smiled broadly, "a treasure hunt. And whoever gets back here first wins."

Boromir leaned back and placed his hands behind his head, "I won't be joining you in this game." Frodo and Sam followed Merry and Pippin away from the fire.

0000000000

Several days later, Boromir noticed several days later that Pippin's and Merry's treasures were different from Frodo's and Sam's. Especially the elvin hair. The hair they were gathering was more silver blond. The other thing he noticed was the little things they got were more for royalty type people.

Waiting until the two hobbits left, Boromir stood up and followed them. He noticed as they were walking through the woods they seemed to be heading for the gardens. He wanted to cry out to the hobbits to stop them, but then something held him back.

As Boromir followed them into the garden, he noticed the air felt much warmer, friendlier. Looking up he found himself staring at a jasmine covered arch with a bench under it. Sitting on the bench was an elf-maiden. Boromir realized it was Celebriel.

0000000000

Celebriel smiled as she watched the two hobbits leave. Ever since the fellowship had come she had noticed she smiled and laughed more. Turning to face the entrance to the garden she stood and called out, "Enter friend. Join me in the garden."

Boromir stepped out surprised that she knew he was there. Thinking about it though he realized he shouldn't be surprised, she was an elf after all. Stopping in front of her he took her offered hand and bowed.

Celebriel smiled, "You do not have to take such formalities with me. Here in the Garden of Gil-Estel we are all the same."

Boromir stood and followed her to the bench. He stayed silent until he felt as if his tongue had been loosened.

"Why do you help only Merry and Pippin gather the treasures they need for this treasure hunt game of theirs?" Boromir spoke solemnly, as if this was a grave matter.

Celebriel chuckled. Boromir looked at her questioningly. Finally Celebriel cleared her throat. Smiling she said, "If you look closely at the other's treasures you would notice somethings that are the same, Boromir, son of Denethor, steward of Gondor."

Boromir turned to look at her in surprise. Seeing the look on his face, Celebriel took his hand. Holding it palm up, Celebriel covered it with her hand. Boromir felt something cool touch his hand. Before he could see what it was, Celebriel curled his fingers over it. Boromir looked at her questioningly.

"Don't look at it until I have left." Celebriel stood up. She started to walk away, but then she stopped, Smiling over her shoulder at him, she said, "There is still hope in saving Gondor."

Boromir watched as she turned and left the garden. Her long hair flowing down her back like a waterfall. Looking down at his hand he opened it, revealing a flower pendant. Holding it up he looked at it closely. It was a holly, the flower of hope. Standing up, he slipped it around his neck and walked back to the others.

0000000000

Aragorn looked up at Boromir's approach. "We are leaving shortly." he said as he stood up.

Everyone gathered their things and followed Haldir to the waters edge. There Galadriel gave them gifts. Celebriel stood back, watching with her hands crossed in front of her. As they sailed away from the shores of Lothlorien, Frodo looked back for one last look. Celebriel waved to him as they went around the bend, out of sight.

After the fellowship had disappeared, Celebriel hugged her arms close to her body as she sighed. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned and looked at her father, Celeborn.

"You will see him again. When the time comes." Celeborn looked down into his daughter's sea green eyes.

"Of whom do you speak of Father?" Celebriel asked teasingly.

Celeborn's lips turned up into a smile. It had been a long time since they had heard Celebriel speak in jest. He nodded to the river, "It is not the young hobbit that your heart pines for. Nor the mortal men or Dwarf. No, it pines for the golden haired elf. He has breeched the walls you have placed around your heart."

Celebreil looked away abruptly, "How would you know who I pine for?"

Celeborn cupped her chin in his hand. Turning her head, he looked at her lovingly, "Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood, is the one you heart pines for and no other."

Celebriel looked up at him before unfolding her arms and hugging her father. Laying her head on his chest, she said, "You are right Father. It is Legolas my heart aches for. Not the hobbits, nor the mortal men or dwarf. But for the golden haired youth which has breeched my heart's stronghold and stolen it."

Celeborn laid his hand on her back, and stood quietly for a moment. When he spoke he spoke with fondness, "You haven't spoken this much until they came."

Celebriel chuckled, "I believe they gave me hope."

0000000000

The next day, Galadriel came across Celebriel in the garden of Gil-Estel. Celebriel was sitting on the bench plucking petals off of a flower. Celebriel glanced over when Galadriel sat down. She looked down at the mutilated flower before dropping the stem to the ground and folding her hands. Galadriel reached over and laid her hand over Celebriel's folded ones. She waited until Celebriel looked at her before speaking.

"Your father has told me that you have fallen in love with someone." Galadriel looked intently into Celebriel's eyes, "is it true?

Celebriel looked down, "Yes. It is true."

Galadriel lifted Celebriel's chin gently. Celebriel looked at Galadriel, "Your father and I have spoken to Haldir and his wife. We have agreed to let you go after them if that is your choice."

Celebriel looked at Galadriel stunned. Galadriel smiled, "We want it to be your choice. What do you say Lady Celebriel, daughter of Lady Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien?" Galadriel stood up as she spoke and held her hand out to Celebriel.

Celebriel hesitated for a moment before standing and hugging her mother, "Thank you."

Galadriel was surprised for just a moment before hugging her back. Pulling away Galadriel said, "Hurry. You must gather your things. Meet me down at the docks when you are ready."

Celebriel looked at her mother before turning and lifting her skirts, took off running.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's works. If you do not recognize a name then it is an Original Character. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 3**

Celebriel felt the ashes that were left near the shore. They felt lukewarm,meaning the fellowship was but a few hours away. Hurrying through the forest, her eyes looked around. Observing her surroundings. Picking up the trail of the dwarf and one man. Puzzled that there was only one set of tracks of man, she followed it. She didn't have to puzzle over it long her nose picked up a terrible stench.

She came across what looked like a battlefield. Twenty dead bodies laid on the ground. Bending down she looked closely at the bodies. They didn't look like normal orcs. These looked more manlike. Standing back up she was about to follow the dwarf and man when something caught her eye. It was the pendant that she had given Boromir.

Celebriel felt tears prick her eyes before she blinked them away. Standing up, she slipped the pendant into a pouch she carried at her waist. She touched her fingers to her lips before laying them on a tree that stood majestically next to her. The tree then told her how the man had risked his own life to save two hobbits.

Celebriel then asked the tree which way the dwarf, elf, and other man went. The tree told her they went West, following the foul beast.

0000000000

Gimli panted as he tried to keep up with Legolas and Aragorn. He paused to catch his breath.

"Hurry Gimli!" Legolas called to him. Gimli shook his head, "We're gaining on them."

"Dwarves are not made for long distance running. They are made for short sprints." Gimli leaned heavily on his axe, "and besides we have been traveling for three days without rest."

Something flashed by him as it spoke, "Hurry up Gimli! We'll lose them."

Gimli couldn't believe his eyes. It was another elf. Doing a double take he realized it was none other than Celebriel. "Oh, bother. Another long distance runner." he mumbled as he ran towards where Celebriel was waiting.

As they ran to catch up with the other two, Celebriel ran Gimli's pace, not leaving him alone. Gimli was grateful for act of kindness. They soon caught up with Legolas and Aragorn. When Gimli saw Legolas' and Aragorn's face, he knew they were none to happy that Celebriel had followed them.

"What are you looking at? It's not my fault I can't run as fast as you." Gimli said as soon as he caught his breath.

Aragorn looked at Gimli, "We weren't looking at you."

Gimli's face fell, knowing he hadn't distracted their train of thought. Celebriel laid her hand on Gimli's shoulder. He looked up at her. She shook her head. "Let me deal with this. I knew they would be upset." she looked towards Aragorn and Legolas. Bowing at the waist she said, "I'm sorry if I caused you displeasure, but Lady Galadriel gave me a choice. I chose to follow the king of Gondor." Celebriel glanced up, "So I'm asking you to forgive me."

Aragorn stepped towards her as he reached his hand out. Celebriel flinched as he touched her shoulder in anticipation. "Rise daughter of Lothlorien." Aragorn said. Celebriel looked at him suddenly, "if Lady galadriel gave you the choice to follow us, she had to have had a good reason."

"Thank you for allowing me to stay." Celebriel said as she stood up. Legolas still had a disapproving look on his face.

They followed the trail for a ways longer when Celebriel asked, "Which two hobbits were taken?"

Aragorn looked at Celebriel after stopping, "How did you know they were taken?"

"A tree spoke. It told me what happened to Boromir and that two of the hobbits were taken." Celebriel said as she stood comfortably.

"It was Merry and Pippin." Aragorn said as he looked towards Legolas. He was about to say more but Legolas interrupted him.

"We have company approaching at a fast pace." Legolas bounded from his perch.

Aragorn ordered everyone to hide. They watched as riders rode by them. Aragorn stepped out of hiding and yelled at them, "What news is there from the Mark?"

The lead rider sharply turned his horse and galloped back, followed closely by the other riders. The man pointed his spear at Aragorn and asked, "What would an outsider know of the Mark?"

"I know the king of Rohan is Theoden." Aragorn said as he gently pushed the spear to the side.

The rider surveyed the group. His eye was drawn to a tall, cloaked figure who avoided eye contact. Seeing the weapons they were carrying, the rider asked, "What business does a dwarf, two elves and a man have in Rohan?"

Gimli set his axe down and leaned against it. He looked at the rider as if taking his measure. He cleared his throat before speaking, "I will give you my name if you give me yours."

Apparently this upset the rider. He swung his spear to point it at Gimli. As the rider said, "I would take your head for such impudence if you were a bit taller." the elf that had avoided his gaze stepped in front of Gimli.

Legolas had quickly notched an arrow and had the bowstring taut before the rider could finish speaking. "You would be dead before your stroke fell." Legolas said as several riders pointed their spears at him and the other elf.

Aragorn quickly spoke in elvish to calm Legolas. Turning to the rider he said, "We have been tracking a group of Uruk-Hai. They have taken two of our friends, have you seen them?"

The rider looked at Aragorn after tearing his eyes off of what he found to be a beautiful elf. "We came across a group of Uruk-Hai last night about a mile from here. We killed them all."

"Did you see two haflings?" Gimli asked in desperation. They had come so close to saving them. He wanted to hold on to the hope that maybe they had survived the massacre.

The rider looked down, "No. We only saw Orcs and Uruk-Hai."

Legolas cried out, "You lie!"

A hand stopped him from saying anymore. The once sea green eyes were blue with anger as the owner spoke, "He speaks the truth."

Aragorn hadn't heard what the elf had said because they had mind-spoken. "Are you sure you didn't see them? They would appear like children to you."

The rider shook his head, "I'm positive. You can go look for yourself, but we burned the lot of them." he signalled for his riders to prepare to leave, "I would not hold out much hope."

He was shocked when the elf that possessed the changing eyes spoke, "There is always hope Eomer, son of Eomund."

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" Eomer asked coldly.

Legolas spoke, interrupting the other elf, "He is my brother, Celebros."

Eomer looked at Legolas before turning to the other elf again, "Then why does he look like a woman?"

"Elf men are known to look like the fairer sex until the come of age, they then lose their femininity." Legolas explained, "He is still in his youth."

Gimli and Celebriel looked at him queerly as if he had lost his mind. Eomer seemed satisfied. Turning to the other riders, he waved them forward. Looking at Aragorn and the others he galloped off leaving two horses behind for them to ride to the burn site. Celebriel rode behind Aragorn, knowing Legolas was upset with her.

Before they got to the fire, Aragorn told her in elvish, "Don't worry. He'll get over it soon."

Celebriel's eyes were once again sea green. Leaning against Aragorn's back she watched as Legolas rode stiffly behind them, avoiding eye contact with her. "Why then did he say I was his brother?" she asked as she looked over Aragorn's shoulder.

"I don't know. Except maybe he wanted to protect you." Aragorn said as they made their way down the hill. They were almost to the burning corpses when Aragorn spoke again, "Why don't we introduce you as Legolas' brother Celebros for now."

Celebriel sighed, "That way nobody will know that I'm the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel?"

Aragorn agreed as he pulled the horse to a stop. He hurriedly got off the horse to examine the ground. Celebriel slid off also and held the reins. Laying her hand on the horse's neck she gently told it to stay. Turning towards the others, she followed them.

Aragorn found a trail left by two hobbits who hurriedly left the field, followed closely by an orc. Aragorn ran to the edge of the forest before stopping dead in his tracks.

Legolas spoke then, "They went into the forest."

Celebriel started to walk towards the forest as if in a daze. Aragorn grabbed her arm and looked questioningly at her. When Celebriel turned to look at him, he noticed her eyes were green.

"What is it?" he asked, still holding onto her arm.

Celebriel blinked her eyes before turning back to the forest. "The hobbits did go in there. Followed closely by an orc."

Aragorn didn't wait for her to say anymore, he went into the forest, followed closely by the rest of them. The trees groaned and creaked as they walked by.

Legolas looked up and said, "The trees are talking. There has been great evil here."

Gimli shrunk away from the tree he had been standing near. He looked up at Celebriel when she laid her hand on his shoulder. Smiling she said, "Don't worry. The trees know who I am, stay close."

They walked further into the forest before Aragorn stopped and drew his sword. He whispered, "The white wizard approaches."

"Where?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn didn't say anything. Legolas notched his bow, making ready for the wizard. A white light approached from behind them. Legolas turned and shot his arrow at it. Gimli threw his ax as Aragorn swung his sword.

The arrow and ax shattered before reaching the light. The sword which was in Aragorn's hand turned to red hot flames. Dropping it hurriedly he looked towards the light.

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked.

The light dimmed as the wizard said, "You all know who I am."

Celebriel kneeled on the ground as Aragorn asked, "Gandalf?"

Legolas said, "Mithrandir." as he bowed his head in courtesy.

Celebriel said, "Olórin."


End file.
